Creating diagnostic analytics solutions in industrial operations has long required expert data scientists with a deep understanding of the specific application to be analyzed. Depending on the complexity of the system, those experts then require weeks, months, or even years to understand and model the system.
As industrial customers undergo digital transformation using production data to help improve business outcomes, they can't afford to wait on expert-driven analytics. Even if there were enough industrial data scientists available, many companies lack the time or funds to employ them.